You're Worth All the Pain
by shiru mokeru
Summary: Wally West has been abused for as long as he can remember and it's only become worse now that he is Kid Flash. Day after day he is finding it harder to see a reason for living, that is until he meets Jinx. Now determined to help her find the life he knows she deserves, Wally finds that helping Jinx is worth all the pain of living.


**I wasn't going to post this until I had more of it written, but I decided not to wait any longer. With that being said, updates are going to be random, but I will try not to have too much time in between updates. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans.**

**Warning: Child abuse**

I want to believe that I'm not wrong. I want to believe that life isn't full of darkness.

Even if storms come to pass, the sun will shine again.

No matter how painful and hard the rain may beat down on me.

-Yuki Sohma, Fruits Basket

The tiny, redheaded, freckled face five-year old shivered from where he sat, huddled under his bed and pressed as far back into the corner as he could get. His wide, innocent, tear-filled green eyes stared fearfully out from under the bed. Tears were continually streaming down his baby fat cheeks and tiny whimpers escaped him no matter how hard he tried to hold them in. He brought one tiny hand to his mouth in order to stifle the noises he was making while the other was used to wipe away his tears with the sleeves of his too large shirt. He was in trouble. His shivering turned into trembling as he began sobbing quietly. He was in trouble, he didn't know what he did, but he was in trouble.

The boy's bony arms wrapped themselves tightly around his trembling, too thin, hunched over body; his face was buried in his knees as his sobbing became worse. He was so scared. He didn't want to be punished; punishments hurt. His lower lip trembled at the mere thought of previous punishments. Punishments that left him achy for days, punishments that sometimes caused snapping noises from his arms and legs, punishments that always left his tummy different colors.

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom flew open, bouncing off the wall it then slammed shut again. The noise scared the already terrified child, causing him to jump and knock his head against the bed frame. Clutching his throbbing head, he stared out at the legs that were steadily making their way towards his bed, the tears continuing to stream faster and faster down his face. The tiny child felt his trembling turn into full-blown shaking and breathing had become increasingly more difficult as he listened to the thundering footsteps. He knew he shouldn't be hiding, knew that it would only make his daddy angrier, only make the punishment worse. He knew this, but yet he still couldn't move; at least not until his presence was demanded. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew he was helpless to stop it.

"Get out here, now! You're not fooling anyone!" A slurred, monstrous voice boomed. The boy had already crawled out and was shaking where he stood before the man had even finished talking. The younger stood before the older, head bowed, eyes closed, and taking deep, shaky breaths to calm his nerves. Here it comes, he was going to be punished, he didn't know what he did but he deserved it. Daddy told him he deserved it and everyone he'd ever met told him that his mommy and daddy knew best. His daddy believed this was best so he had no choice but to believe the same. He took another deep breath and prepared himself.

His daddy grabbed him roughly by the hair and slammed him into the wall, earning a surprised, pained whimper. Sliding down the wall the child looked up at his father with terrified watery big green eyes, silently praying that his father would change his mind and that they might be able to be a happy family. A sharp kick to the ribs shattered that hopeless dream and caused him to gasp. He was pulled up by his shirt and slammed into the wall again, this time he was held up so that there would be no sliding to the floor. A punch to the face caused his head to snap back and bounce off the wall. Another snapped his head to the side and caused him to spit out a tooth.

Although the pain of his beating was great, nothing hurt more than his daddy's cutting words. Worthless, brat, stupid, better off dead, unloved, _murderer_. They were words that he'd become used to hearing ever since the illusion of their perfect family had shattered, but they still hurt just as much as the first time he'd heard them. Even though the words stung, he knew that they were all true and that he deserved all of this.

After seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years - he couldn't tell - it was over. His daddy left him, sobbing and bleeding all over the floor. He tried to ignore the pain, but it was hard when even the slightest of movement caused shooting pain throughout his entire body. Another sob tore through him and he winced; he'd always hated crying and now it was just causing more pain. He just wanted to go to bed, but oh god it; it hurt so much.

It.

That's all he was to his daddy: it, boy, thing, useless, brat, that's all he was; he couldn't even remember the last time his daddy had called him by his name. Names were only for good children, his daddy had told him, names were for children that were actually loveable.

The child sniffled and pushed himself up onto trembling limbs. He crawled pitifully forward, having to stop several times to catch his breath before he reached his bed. Using the last of his energy he pulled himself into bed and collapsed. Before he gave into unconsciousness, he made himself a promise. One day he would be a good boy and he'd make his father proud, he would no longer be it, or that, or boy. No on that day he would just be Wally West, and somebody would love him.

**In this story Wally's mother died during childbirth, which is why his father calls him a murderer. Also when he talks about the illusion of their perfect family he is talking about when his father pretended to love him. Rudolph knew that Mary really wanted to have a child so he tried to love Wally after he was born, but he couldn't get rid of his bitter feelings. He still pretended even though he really hated Wally because he knew it was what Mary would have wanted, but one day he just snapped and started to beat Wally.**


End file.
